Fire Heart
by Sweet-Klaroline
Summary: "Haven't you learnt anything Kol? You have to earn my kiss." she smirked playfully. "Then I'll earn it." Kol said simply. Kol/OC story With some Damon/OC
1. Postcards & Lockets

**Fire Heart**

She was sitting alone in a small restaurant in Mystic Falls, The Grill. She was concentrating on a small postcard and hoping the words would write themselves. She had moved from New York to Virginia to start over, create a new life for herself but she still felt guilty for leaving her family behind, without a second glance. That was how she coped, she didn't share her emotions because that's how people get hurt. Pain is her weakness, she can't stand being looked at as incompetent and unable. The waiter, a teenager with a boyish smile with pain and confusion guarded behind is blue eyes asked her what she would like to drink, she answered with a simple glass of water, remembering her manners, she quickly uttered a thank you before the waiter departed with her order.

The girl sighed and sat straighter in her chair, determined to write this long awaited postcard to her mother only it was hard, there was so many words left unspoken and too many to write without bringing back the bad memories. The waiter came back and put the water in front of her on the table and she instantly moved it further away so that she would not spill it with her clumsy actions, she knew she would knock it over before she left. The boy laughed and shook his head and reached out to shake her hand.

"Hey, I'm Matt. I don't think we've met before." He spoke calmly and nicely, genuine was the word she thought of. She smiled and extended her hand too and shook Matt' hand.

"Laurel" She gave. Matt smirked and replied,

"Like the tree?" They both laughed quietly, almost awkwardly at the bad attempt at a joke.

"Of course it would have had to have been a pretty tree" Matt flirted, Laurel blushed but brushed off the comment lightly and smiled up at Matt.

"And if it wasn't?" she challenged, grinning slightly as she reached for her glass. Matt, a little taken aback by her comment quickly searched for an answer equally as charming as hers but knew she had won their small banter. Somebody from a table shouted for a waiter and Matt had to say goodbye to Laurel, he was interested in her, definitely interested, she wasn't like Elena or Caroline, she seemed grounded and hidden, like him.

Laurel finally gave up on writing the postcard, it was a lovely day and she thought maybe the weather would inspire her so she gathered up her things and took her reading glasses off and put them in their case. When she left The Grill her eyes had to adjust to the lighting change, it was so bright outside that it instantly brightened her mood. She eyed a bench across the road and began to make her way to it but suddenly she felt like she had walked into a car, for a second she thought maybe she really had been hit but when she opened her eyes she found that she has bumped into a tall man, he had dark hair and was sporting a leather jacket, he looked mean but she could just _tell _he wasn't.

"Sorry, my fault" she whispered, looking away from his cold eyes and trying to pry her way out of his arms. He steadied her and then picked up her bag from the ground, it was an remarkable bag, keepsakes attached to it, postcards, badges, napkins from different countries and different pieces of fabric incorporated on to it, just from the bag Damon could tell that this girl was a traveller of some sort, he also noted she was new around and he should keep an eye on her, she could have something to do with the murders happening in town. Damon introduced himself and asked who she was and she replied with a very pretty name that he, even with all the years he has been around, had rarely heard. He had to admit she was a very attractive girl, but she could only have been 16, 17 at least. She had long, curly chestnut coloured hair that reminded him of Katherine's. Laurels face looked kinder, softer and she looked like a gentle person, she didn't look capable of murder but looks could be deceiving.

"I haven't seen you in town before." He stated, looking at her nervous glance towards the bench.

"I er, I just got into town, literally" She said, pointing to the underwear that had fallen from her bag. Damon quickly picked up the underwear and examined them inhumanely fast and gave them to Laurel discretely, quite impressed with her choice. Laurel blushed deep pink and thanked him, she shoved the clothes back into her bag and gave a small wave in his direction before turning and walking across the street. She had been in Mystic Falls a few hours and felt like she had been here before, although she knew she has never set foot in this town before today. She saw a small souvenir shop and her curiosity got the better of her and she quickly diverted away from the bench and ran to the building, barely managing to haul her bag along with her. When she entered the shop, the woman behind the counter couldn't seem to control her surprise and ushered Laurel inside and asked if she would like some tea. Laurel graciously declined and asked if she could browse, the woman was more than ready to let Laurel buy the whole shop, apparently Mystic Falls didn't get many tourists. Laurel saw a small locket, it was sliver and had a spiral pattern engraved throughout the whole of it, inside the engravings where tiny red crystals, the woman said they were fake but it didn't stop Laurel from falling in love with the jewellery. It was perfect. She opened the locket and found it was empty, it emitted a smell of what she thought the past would smell like, old and fancy. She bought the necklace and left the shop and the jolly woman behind, glad she made her cheery. Laurel stood for a moment, attaching the locket on to her bag and when she was happy it was secure, she made her way to the bench.

Once she sat down, she found the postcard she needed to write and began finding the words to pen. She started with gentle text.

'_Dear Family, I'm sorry I left you in the middle of a crisis but I have never been good during pressure. I know this is no excuse and I know I have done wrong by you. I hope one day you will be able to forgive me but until that day I promise I won't bother you any longer. I love you all so very much. I have faith that you are all well and healthy. You have to understand why I left and understand I will never forgive myself for acting so selfishly, but enough was enough and I did not deserve to be used so much by my own blood. I forgive you, please forgive me? - Laurel'_

The wind picked up and the postcard ripped away from Laurels grasp, she ran after it, cursing herself for being so careless. She saw a few feet away that the postcard had hit a tall guy on the head, he was facing away from her but managed to retrieve the postcard, he glanced at it for a second and then looked for the owner, then his eyes met hers and suddenly the conversation he was having with his brother didn't matter half as much to him as Laurels brown eyes did.


	2. You Have To Earn Her Name

Fire Heart

The attraction was immediate, he had that all meaningful boyish charm drooling from his good looks and devilish smile, Laurel could tell just by one long stare that he was somebody she shouldn't become tangled with, mainly because she had worrying thoughts about how gentle his face looked and how pretty his lips were. However as soon as he moved his feet and, well for the lack of a better word, swaged towards her she knew this would be one conversation she wouldn't soon forget, especially if he kept looking so pretty. Laurel walked to meet him so she could retrieve her postcard, a sudden shyness evolving around her and she couldn't seem to hold her gaze any longer, she shuffled until she couldn't be any closer without looking weird. She glanced up, through her eye lashes, unaware how alluring she looked to him. He smirked at her and held out the postcard with two fingers, easily as the wind blew trying to tear the material away from his grasp. The trees started to jitter and the dead leaves on the ground brushed at their feet. The sky became sullen and the air became frosty.

Kol could choose to behave like the good guy of his mature years or be the mischievous rascal of his youth. He watched the beauty take her postcard, _an odd way of communicating _he thought however up until recently he wouldn't have dreamt of handling a telephone. He admired her flawless handwriting and of course her charming looks. Nevertheless he chose to be immature and bargained on his witty, charismatic self to lure her.

"We haven't met" he stated, simple. His eyes bore into her, awaiting her reply, if she gave one. Laurel looked up again, trying to form a sentence but she couldn't form any words, she had never become so quiet around a guy before and it was unsettling, he gave off a strange vibe.

"I'm new in town, I was just writing to my family, telling them I got here fine." she found her self admitting, she blinked and during that blink she established so many other sentences she could have said. Kol wasn't shocked, he had quickly scanned the postcard out of curiosity, but he was surprised she had willingly shared that information with him.

"Not many people send postcards anymore, well not unless they are on holiday, but even then. I remember when…" he suddenly realised he had been about to tell her he remembered his days as a human but quickly caught himself, even though he knew he could compel her, he didn't really want to, he didn't want to break her.

"Remember what?" she asked curiously.

"I just remember how fun it was to send letters to people, the walk to the post box was always exciting" he said, faking laughter well. Rebekah had taught him how easy it was lie to humans and how easy it was to create a fake life, sometimes it was hard to remember that the memory wasn't real. Laurel laughed, obviously not realising.

"I can't disagree with you there, I loved making cards at school and sending them to my parents" She smiled brightly and chuckled quietly. Kol found himself smiling too, he almost forget who he was and who was waiting for him. He suddenly changed his tone.

"Well, sending letters to your parents can't be as much fun as receiving them from a lover" he whispered, all the light removed from his voice revealing a different person Laurel had not met, he sounded lustful and all the fun was sucked from the conversation.

Though clearly intended to be sweet and pleasant, his underlying tone gave Laurel the impression that he had potential to be a very dark person, she didn't like the stare she was receiving from him, his eyes wide and full wonder for her answer, but she knew, she knew it was an act as she had met many creeps before today. Men were all the same, they all wanted one thing.

"That was highly inappropriate but I'm sure it was meant as a joke and not something you are planning on doing, because I can assure you, it most certainly will not be taken kindly." She felt her cheeks heat up and her eyes dart left and right, desperately hoping somebody would interrupt them. She wasn't comfortable with this anymore. She had come to the conclusion that this guy had problems, he possibly had a personality disorder but whatever it was it screamed _get the hell out of there!_

Laurel turned to walk away, giving him a look of disgust but before she could leave he held her arm and spun her around. She lost her balance and stumbled on to him, he caught her and asked, inches from her ear.

"What is your name?"

"You have to _earn _my name_" _she spat at him.


	3. Her heart is dancing, his is on fire

**Fire Heart**

Laurel didn't linger as she mailed the postcard, she was pretty scared of the residences in Mystic Falls, they all gave her the creeps. The sky was becoming darker now and she could tell it wouldn't be long before she would find herself in a ghost town. She held her head high and squared her shoulders so she looked confident and secure while she walked through the odd town. She found herself in front of a notice board with all kind of hotel and motel advertisements and even though she was going to sleep in her car, she questioned whether she wanted to risk being mauled or attacked in her sleep by the unsettling people in town. Laurel took a few posters and leaflets advertising their 'amazingly priced' motels and walked back towards the Grill looking around a little to see if that guy was still near, she breathed a sigh of relief when she couldn't spot him. The Grill was a lovely modern hang out which was a big contrast from all the old traditions that lingered such as the old buildings and weird town events she had seen plastered on the notice board.

She walked through the doors and saw that it was full of sweaty teenagers who thought it was cool to laugh with their mouths full of fries. She found herself swelled with jealousy, watching the cheerleaders flirt with their athletic boyfriends and gossiping with their best friends… enjoying life. Whereas Laurel had run away from hers, she ran away from her family, her commitments and from her school. There she was, a drop out. She made her way through the crowd getting eyed by the girls and getting ogled by the boys which made her very self conscience and uncomfortable, she was never the one for attention. She sat at the bar and ordered a Vodka and coke with her fake ID. While she was waiting she decided to look through the motel options, she saw the first one and thought _no way _It looked shabby and dirty just from the outside, she didn't want to visualise the inside. The second wasn't all that impressive either, maybe sleeping in her car wasn't that bad. She picked up her drink and downed it. Laurel was fed up and she felt like she had nowhere to go, scratch that, she pretty much has nowhere to go.

The bartender popped another V&C in front of her and moved on to a large group who were discussing something that sounded serious, The original something or another, Laurel wasn't really interested in eavesdropping but she did notice a guy within the group, the same guy she bumped into earlier, the same guy who saw her panties. Laurel felt her face grow hot and she instantly turned the opposite way hoping he wouldn't recognise her. The group departed but the guy lingered behind, eyeing Laurel cautiously trying to place her in his memory.

"Hello" he spoke to her with a kind and simple tone, expressing his desire to talk to her, Laurel tilted her head to the side, her lips hovering over her glass, she blinked and then attempted her best smile. She replied with the same tone he had used on her.

"Hi again" she took a sip from her drink and watched the liquid as she tipped it from side to side, acting bored. He gulped and checked her out, giving her a look of approval but before he could reply with a witty and seductive response she added

"No" with her eyes downcast and a teasing smile playing across her lips, her eyes dancing with excitement as she realised what the handsome guy was after. The guy laughed and leaned on the counter, he looked perfect with his dark leather jacket, grey V neck shirt and dark jeans that Laurel couldn't help but glance at him every few moments appreciatively.

A few minutes passed with a light banter passing between Laurel and Leather jacket guy, for once she was enjoying herself.

"I'm Damon Salvatore by the way" he introduced himself holding out his hand, Laurel looked at him with a smile, it was such an old way of greeting a girl. Laurel allowed him to take her hand.

"Laurel Roe, nice to meet you" she felt her smile widen as he placed a kiss on the back of her hand, such as sweet act but somehow she knew he was playing her, she wasn't stupid.

"So Roe, why Mystic Falls?" he asked, it didn't escape her attention that he used her last name and not her first name. She thought about it, why had she come to Mystic Falls?

"I just ended up here." She shrugged, not being able to give a reason for her being here was driving her crazy, she just got in her car and drove.

"Where did you come from?" he wondered, he could make out a slight accent and he has his suspicions she was a country girl.

"I was born in New York but I grew up in Texas, my Nan died when I was 2 and we inherited her farm" Laurel drank the last bit of her drink and signalled to the bartender.

"I'll get it" he said as he turned to the bartender "Two whiskeys, keep the change" he spoke has he handed over the money, turning to give Laurel a smirk that made her insides flutter, She didn't even care that she hated whiskey.

"What about you Mr Salvatore, what's your story?" Laurel turned her whole body to face Damon and leant her elbow on her knee and her face in her hands, just to show him how interested she was. Damon eyes gleamed and he brought his glass to his lips, just as Laurel did earlier and looked thoughtful. He took a gulp of whiskey and then turned his attention back to the beauty in front of him.

"It turned out to be a short visit to see my brother, but then I just… stayed." he cracked a smile and looked at her, yet he wasn't looking at _her. _

"You met a girl" it wasn't a question, she could tell by the awestruck expression on his face that she was right.

"How did you know?" he asked, curious.

"It's in the eyes" she looked down at her feet, scolding herself for using the cheesy line.

"I like _your _eyes" he said, moving closer to her, his chest in line with her head, due to the fact she was sat and he was standing. She looked up, aware of how close he was, she stood too, her head to his shoulders now.

"What about your girl" Laurel searched his eyes, and when she saw a flicker of pain flash across his eyes, she knew that however that girl was, she had made a huge mistake.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Damon offered, casually touching her hands with his, sending shockwaves of exhilaration through Laurels veins. _Why not _she thought, just one night off pure fun.

Laurel picked up her bag and finished off her drink. Damon grinned, pleased he didn't have to compel her. He took her bag for her, surprised how heavy it was which earned another smile from the crazy beautiful girl in front of him. He decided to adopt a caring attitude tonight, _be gentle, _he thought.

When they arrived at the boarding house, he couldn't help but feel proud of his home whenever Laurel complimented the furniture, the colours and the art work.

"It is pretty outstanding" he agreed and placed her bag on one of the many chairs. He offered her a drink which she kindly declined. Damon walked towards her slowly, hoping he wasn't moving too fast. When it appeared he wasn't, he put his hands on her petite waist and held her chin with his thumb caressing her bottom lip. He wanted to kiss her badly, but waited until she worked up the nerve to kiss him first._ gentle_ he reminded himself. She moved closer and he followed her, he could feel her breath hit his lips and he could taste the sweetness of the alcohol she has been consuming. He pulled her closer, suddenly they were as close as they could be, she could feel his desire and she couldn't take it anymore, she leant up and kissed him, hungrily at first but then it turned deep, passionate and inflamed. He pushed her up against the wall and held onto her hips, feeling the sliver of skin that had been exposed between her shirt and leggings. Laurels heart was dancing and Damon's heart was on fire. They continued towards his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, this is a Kol x OC story, but every story needs a triangle... right? :)<strong>


	4. Guilty Filthy Soul

Fire Heart

The sound and the smell of rain hitting the scolding ground woke Laurel from her dreamless sleep. She ached a little bit but she was wide awake. She felt Damon lying next to her. He was breathing slowly signifying he was still sleeping. Laurel slipped the sheets away from her naked body while she searched the room for something to cover her. She found a black shirt of damons and put it on. Damon was sleeping on his bed, for once he wasn't dreaming of Elena because he was dreaming of a certain young girl named Laurel. The way she smelled, like lavender and chocolate. The way she smiled, it reached her eyes. Her laugh, it was loud and real. She didn't lie and she wasn't playing a game.

Damon rolled over and reached out for her, but she had gone. He listened for any movement in the house and to his surprise he heard her heartbeat and the faint patter of her bare feet on the wooden floor. He became curious and at the back of his mind he couldn't help but think she was snooping.

Damon got out of bed and pulled on his jeans and checked himself in the mirror. He then decided to investigate. While walking down towards the library he couldn't help but revisit last night, how Laurel was so kind and lovely. She was beautiful and she was tender and soft and honest in her actions.

When Damon entered the Library he saw the most beautiful, alluring creature he had ever met. The black shirt in contrast to her pale skin took his breath away, though he would never admit that. She was sat on the leather couch arm rest flicking through a book. 'Great Expectations' the cover read. Damon smirked when Laurel looked up like a deer caught in headlights. She stood up and closed the book immediately.

"Oh, Damon I'm sorry. I just saw the books and couldn't resist." she put the book back and walked forward. She looked like a little child being scolded. Damon lulled his head to the left and assessed her features. Her eyes were so sincere, so innocent that he felt bad for taking the only thing she truly had. Her purity.

"It's okay, I'm not mad. I don't blame you for being curious. It's quite a collection." Damon met her half way and held on to her hands. Laurel looked down at their entwined fingers and smiled. Damon stepped closer until he was flush against her own body. He pecked her lips lightly and stared into her eyes.

"You're quite beautiful, you know that?" He said, rubbing his thumb across her blushing cheek. Laurel smiled brightly and looked to her feet. She shook her head in amusement and replied.

"I bet you say that to all the girls" she stepped around Damon and turned around abruptly in a playful manner. Her hair dancing around her face.

"So do you want to go grab a coffee?" Laurel asked politely, holding on the door frame signalling him to follow her.

"I'm not about to say no and let you slip away" he said as he pushed her against the wall and captured her lips with his own. It was a long, passionate kiss that led all the way to the front door. Laurel tapped Damon shoulder.

"Don't you need air? I need air" she panted, smiling again. _Did she ever stop? Damon thought._

"_I don't mean to be a spoil sport but I really think that if we're going to go get coffee, we should get dressed." she said looking down at her attire. Damon smirked and fiddled with the buttons on her shirt. Slowly but surely unbuttoning each button. Suddenly the door opened wide and a girl, a little taller than Laurel with long dark chestnut coloured hair with the biggest brown eyes she had ever seen stood a few feet away from them. She looked shocked, confused and then hurt. Laurel had seen that look enough times to know that Damon was involved with this girl. And that hurt Laurel, to know that she caused that girl to feel that emotion. Laurel could only blame herself, because Damon had told her he was hung up on a girl her couldn't have. Yet out of a second of lust filled thoughts, she chose to ignore it. But now, looking at the girl in the doorway, Laurel couldn't help but pity her, and then feel angry with herself._

"_I should go." Laurel said, as she saw how Damon stared so intensely at the girl. Laurel walked back towards Damons room to change and gather her things. She didn't forget to notice that Damon had completely ignored her._

"_Elena." she heard him whisper._


	5. Fire & Rain

**Fire Heart**

"You don't have to go" Damon said as he rushed into his room, watching Laurel get dressed and pick her bag off the floor and place it on her left shoulder. She walked into his bathroom, checked her appearance in his mirror, and saw that her make-up had not smudged luckily but her hair screamed sex. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm, she gave him an understanding look and she looked down at her feet. A habit he noticed she had.

"It's okay Damon, you love her." Damon gaped at her as she nodded and forced a smile. She kissed his cheek and moved to walk away but Damon caught her hand and pulled her back, their faces inches apart and the chemistry evident.

"I slept with you," he said loudly.

"It's okay you know? To love her and then sleep with somebody else. We're only human." she laughed but said it as if she was trying to justify it herself. Oh if she only knew Damon thought.

"I've dreamt of a girl like you my whole life and I'm going to be stupid enough to let you go for a girl who loves my brother more." He said shaking his head and laughing coldly. Laurel stroked his cheek with her thumb. She found no words so she just patted his arm and left the room. She saw the girl, Elena, sat on one of the many chairs in the living room and said goodbye but Elena ignored her or Laurel spoke too softly. When Laurel safely made it outside and closed the door she let out a loud sigh and squared her shoulders and made her way back to the grill, where she parked her car.

The rain was still coming down in big fat blobs that soaked her hair but she did not mind, it made her feel less self-conscience because everyone looked the same in the rain. Drowned and miserable.

She decided to listen to some music to drown out the rain.

Kol was ready to drive on his own now he had been practising enough to not crash during the first five minutes of being on the road. In addition, Nik did not appreciate that he was destroying so many cars. He was making his way through the town and driving surprisingly carefully, soaking up the moment, a trivial human milestone that he secretly liked, though nobody would ever come to know of that, especially his siblings. The rain was coming down in thick beats and it was the first rainfall Kol had seen since he was un-daggered and it was beautiful but a downer, especially since nobody would be outside in this weather apart from the exceptionally good-looking young girl who would not give him her name. She was walking down the long road towards the grill and she was soaked. Kol was curious and he could not help but enjoy her looks. He was attracted to her. He pulled over in front of her, wound down his window, and looked at the girl with his eyes dancing and his smirk playful. Laurel Rolled her eyes and tried her best not to look cold, though that wasn't really working since she was shivering and her teeth where chattering. Kol took a deep breathe while Laurel stood a few steps away, waiting for him to say something.

"Do you enjoy the rain?" Kol shouted softly. Laurel was taken by surprise, expecting him to say something obnoxious.

"Not right now." She joked, looking up at the sky as best as she could and hugging herself to help shelter herself from the cold. Kol got out of his car and draped her own jacket around her. It was a small gesture but it big in a way.

"What an improvement!" Laurel laughed and thanked him she pulled the jacket closer to her, soaking up the warmth it carried. Kol smiled and straightened the collar of the jacket as she smiled brightly at him. He was bewildered that such a friendly action such as offering his coat to her would emit such happiness.

"I can be nice when I want to be, which isn't very often you know." Kol said.

"I'm sure." Laurel replied. Kol pointed to his car,

"Would you like a ride?" He asked.

"I don't really know where I'm going" Laurel confessed. She was going to go to the Grill but after that?

"Well were do you live?" Kol's eyes furrowed in confusion. Laurel bit her lip.

"My car?" Laurel looked away, a little ashamed.

"Come on" He said lightly, taking her arm in his hand and guiding her to his car. Once they were in the car, Laurel was aware that she did not know his name.

"What's your name?" she asked, taking note that he did not have his windshield wipers on. Kol looked at Laurel from the corners of his eyes, smirking.

"You have to earn my name." he repeated her words from when they first met. Laurel smiled and shook her head.

"So how must I earn your name?" She asked. Kol did not answer straight away.

"You have to promise me that you won't sleep in your car anymore." He said, looking at her seriously.

"Okay." she said, accepting his condition. Kol looked pleased. He drove up a long drive way and parked outside a huge white mansion. Laurel was stunned.

"My name is Kol, Kol Mikaelson." he held out his hand to her and as she took it, he kissed the back of her hand softly, keeping eye contact with her.

"May I have your name?" he asked politely. "I think I earned it."

"Laurel Dillon." She answered. She wiped some wet hair away that was sticking to her face.

"Pretty name" he mused

"Thank you, Kol is such an unusual name. I like it, it suits you well." She looked back at the house and then back to Kol.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, this is where you will be staying." He answered back, as if it was the most natural thing to say.

"I am?" she raised an eyebrow; Kol found that highly seductive and leaned over to her.

"Yes" Their noses were almost touching and Laurel could feel the heat radiating off him, she could feel his breath and she saw small flecks of green in his dark brown eyes. She knew what he was doing.

"I don't think that's appropriate."

"Why?" Kol moved back now.

"Because you obviously like me.," she said with a playful smirk.

"Is that so?" Kol tilted his head to the side in interest.

"You want me." it was not a question.

"Do I?" He asked, playing with the fabric from her shirt. Laurel leant in close, just as he had just done. She waited until their noses were almost touching again, then she replied.

"Yes" in her most seductive voice.

Kol moved to kiss her, he even got as close as cupping her cheek with his hand before Laurel turned her head abruptly. Kol moved back, confused again.

"Haven't you learnt anything Kol? You have to earn my kiss." she smirked playfully.

"Then I'll earn it." Kol said simply, lust and hunger in his eyes.

He decided then, that he would have this girl in every way.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, I'm still trying to determine where I am going with this story, any thoughts or ideas? <strong>


End file.
